Viol consentant
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE Aoi x Reita... Fin de soirée pour deux de nos gazemen... Quand un a trop bu et que l'autre le ramène... OS


Coucou ^^ Encore un OS ! pour être honnête je pense que celui là, de ceux que j'ai écris c'est mon préféré ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi...

**Disclaimer :** ils appartiennent à la PSC... entre autres... pas à moi quoi ^^

**One shoot **

**Viol consentant...**

**(Aoi x Reita)**

Comment faisait-il ? Parfois je me demandais s'il ne le faisait pas exprès ! Il était le plus âgé du groupe et parfois le moins responsable. Une fois de plus il avait trop bu et c'est avec l'aide de Kai que je réussis à le porter jusqu'à ma voiture. Même si Kai ne buvait que très rarement, on se relayait pour ramener les autres. Chacun son tour quoi ! Et à chaque fois je devais me coltiner un Aoi bourré ! Quand j'eu déposé les autres, je pris la direction de son appart.

**Aoi (voix pâteuse) :** -Rei…

**Reita :** -Hmm ?

**Aoi :** -Veux pas rester chez moi…

**Reita :** -Comment ça ?

**Aoi (air boudeur ^^) :** -Ben y'a personne… Steuplé Rei, peux dormir chez toi ?

Je poussais un soupir et regarder dans le rétroviseur. Aoi me regardait avec des yeux vitreux et un regard de chien battu. Comment résister ? Je poussais un autre soupir.

**Reita :** -Bon… D'accord.

**Aoi (sourit) :** -M'ci…

Arrivé à mon immeuble, je dus le soutenir jusqu'à l'ascenseur, dedans, et jusqu'à mon appart. Je le laissais tomber sur le canapé.

**Reita :** -Attends-moi là, je vais préparer la chambre d'ami.

J'entrais dans la chambre. Un vrai capharnaüm ! Mais bon, il suffirait que le lit soit dégagé et ce serait bon. J'en ressortis dix minutes plus tard et constata qu'Aoi avait disparu.

**Reita (exaspéré et fatigué !) :** -Bon sang mais où il est passé encore ?!

Je passais par la cuisine, la salle de bain pour finalement le trouver dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, en boxer. Où avait-il trouvé la force de se dessaper ? Il m'étonnera toujours ! Heureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on dormirait ensemble. Résigné, je me déshabillais à mon tour, enfilais un t-shirt et me coucher enfin. Il poussa un petit soupir et vint caler sa tête sur mon épaule. Ce gamin ! Je tournais la tête pour le regarder. Il m'observait, ses grands yeux sombres noyés d'obscurité. J'étais habitué à ses « caprices » pourtant il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, de différent. Je détournais la tête et fermais les yeux, sentant son souffle chaud dans mon cou. C'est alors que je sentis sa main fraîche se poser sur mon ventre, sous mon t-shirt. J'écarquillais les yeux et me figeais. Franchement, il y avait d'autres endroits pour se réchauffait la main !

**Reita :** -Aoi, qu'est-ce que tu…

**Aoi :** -Hmm…

Son gémissement m'interrompit tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il couvrait mon cou de baisers tandis que sa main caressait mon ventre et mon torse. Une boule s'était formé dans mon estomac, je voulais le repousser, lui dire d'arrêter mais mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, figé par la surprise, par l'incompréhension de ce qu'il se déroulait. Sa main descendit le long de mon flanc pour venir caresser ma cuisse tandis que sa langue jouait avec le lobe de mon oreille. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres et je rougis à ce son que j'avais émis. Encouragé, Aoi passa sa main sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, me caressant ou me griffant tendrement. Je sentais le désir monter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi sensible aux caresses… à ses caresses ? Je ne voulais pas mais je ne bougeais pas non plus, incapable de réagir comme je le voudrais. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, faisant le contraire de ce que me dictait ma conscience. Mon pouls s'était accéléré, ma respiration hachée trahissant mon désir non souhaité. Aoi passa sa langue sur la courbe de ma mâchoire et bascula sur moi, collant son bassin contre le mien. Il me désirait, sans aucune ambigüité. Ses lèvres descendirent sur ma jugulaire qu'il s'appliqua à sucer, laissant une marque violette. Passant ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches, il s'assit avec un mouvement félin. Son corps baigné par le spectre lunaire faisait de lui une beauté animale et fantomatique. Je ne pouvais me résigner à détourner le regard de son corps tandis que ses mains remontaient lentement mon t-shirt. Sa langue vint jouer avec mes tétons, descendit jusqu'à mon nombril. Non je ne voulais pas. Qu'il arrête. Qu'il arrête ce supplice. Mon esprit était torturé par le désir qui montait et ma conscience, ma raison qui refusait. Il continua son exploration, descendant jusqu'à mon bas ventre, s'arrêtant au dessus de l'élastique de mon boxer. Il se releva puis se colla de nouveau à moi, s'attaquant à mes épaules qu'il avait réussi à dénuder je ne sais pas comment. Sa main descendait sur mon ventre, sur mon bas ventre pour venir se poser sur la bosse qui s'était formée au niveau de mon entrejambe, commençant à la caresser. La décharge électrique qui parcourut mon corps réveilla ma conscience et je tentais de me libérer de l'étau de ses cuisses. En vain. Il attrapa mes poignets qu'il plaqua au dessus de ma tête, les maintenant fermement d'une seule main, l'autre continuant de caresser mon sexe, et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, les léchant, les mordants… Lui refusant obstinément l'entrée, je détournais la tête pour respirer mais il revint à la charge aussitôt et réussi à forcer le barrage de mes lèvres closes. Son haleine me fit l'effet d'une drogue annihilant toutes mes résistances. Je me laissais aller à ce baiser langoureux, fiévreux. Je lui répondais. Je m'abandonnais à sa langue, à ses lèvres, à ses mains… J'en voulais plus, encore plus. Je me cambrais sous lui. Mon boxer me gênait. Abandonnant mes lèvres, il se redressa et entreprit de m'ôter mon boxer avant de s'allonger sur moi. Mes mains passèrent sur son torse, dans son dos avant d'atteindre l'élastique de son boxer que je fis lentement glisser, dévoilant sa virilité. Je l'attirais ensuite à moi, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Son corps se frottait lascivement contre le mien, nos sexes se frôlant déclenchant nos gémissements de désir, de plaisir… de frustration… Je me cambrais et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille l'attirant contre moi, l'invitant en moi… La douleur quand il me pénétra se transforma en vagues de plaisir et de volupté qui traversaient mon corps au rythme de ses coups de reins. Nos gémissements se muèrent en râles puis en cris rauques. Plus il allait et venait en moi, plus j'en voulais. Je voulais plus de son corps contre le mien, plus de ses lèvres sur les miennes, plus de son souffle dans mon cou. Je lui fis comprendre d'une légère pression des cuisses et il accéléra le rythme. Coups de reins plus violents, plus profonds… plaisir augmentant… J'agrippais ses fesses, basculais la tête en arrière et criais ma jouissance tandis que la sienne se mêlait à mon orgasme. Le souffle coupé, il s'effondra sur moi, le corps tremblant tous deux de l'orgasme qui nous avait traversé. C'était si bon… Je ne l'aurais jamais cru… Jamais je n'aurais deviné ces sentiments que l'on partageait mais que l'on ignorait… Je l'aimais comme un frère, comme un ami… Je le désirais comme un homme, comme un amant… Il s'allongea à mes côtés, posa sa tête sur mon torse et s'endormit après avoir déposé un léger baiser. Est-ce que tu l'entends Aoi ? Entends-tu mon cœur te le dire ? Oui, je t'aime…

_OWARI_


End file.
